Amiga mía
by Annsmi
Summary: Serie de one-shots sobre un joven enamorado de su mejor amiga. [SpaBel Week]


**Día/Prompt:** Día 3, Demostración Ways to say I love you

 **Summary:** Serie de one-shots sobre un joven enamorado de su mejor amiga.

 **N/A:** Debí haber llamado esto: La Friendzone, pero nah.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Himaruya H.

* * *

.

 **Amiga mía**

.

 _i. me gustas_

.

Ellos siempre han sido los mejores amigos, tras cinco largos años que han convivido juntos gracias al destino, y tras haberse conocido gracias al mejor invento de todos los tiempos: el internet.

Antonio recuerda que todo comenzó con un simple elogio por una fotografía que vio de ella en una red social llamada _tumblr_. Él ni siquiera es muy fan de dicha página, pero por mera casualidad llegó a encontrarse con el bello rostro de esta chica que llamó tanto su atención como la de muchos otros; con sólo dieciséis años en aquellos días ella contaba su vida a los extraños que por alguna razón le apreciaban en demasía. Es lo que pasa en estas redes, blog tras blog te encuentras con el mundo de una persona de cualquier parte del planeta Tierra y con sus gustos y sus locuras, y hay quien tiene el carisma y la belleza para captar la atención de otros a los que les gusta adular como a él. Ella era simplemente divina, lo es, y lo seguirá siendo siempre para él.

—Sabes… Hubo un tiempo en que creí que te gustaba. —le comentó esa chica, la linda belga que conoció aquel tiempo por azares de la vida, y con quien mantuvo una amistad que mensaje tras mensaje y sin mucha algarabía, se convirtió en alguien con quien compartió un vínculo casi inquebrantable a pesar de la distancia. Annabelle siempre le comentó sobre sus ideales y sus sueños para la vida adulta; que quería independizarse y vivir en un país extranjero al iniciar sus estudios de Universidad con terminar la preparatoria en Ámsterdam. Ella es muy afortunada, cree él, porque su familia es bien acomodada y a lo largo de su vida ha tenido la oportunidad de viajar y conocer bastantes lugares que él por mero placer sólo ha llegado a ver en fotografías. Annabelle es nacida en Bruselas según ha contado ella varias veces, y residió ahí con su familia tan sólo por dos años, acontecido a eso por cosas del trabajo de sus padres, ellos terminaron viviendo en un país vecino y realmente pequeñito como lo es Luxemburgo, el hermano menor de ella fue quien nació en tal lugar, o eso parece, y tras otros años de estancia en aquel país, volvieron por fin a donde sus padres encontraron el amor y donde empezaron su familia con el nacimiento del hermano mayor, siendo ella la en medio.

Cuando Antonio le conoció esa vez, él tenía cuatro años más que ella, y por un intercambio que ganó gracias a una beca de su universidad en Madrid, continuaba con sus estudios en París hasta terminar y optar por residir de manera permanente en aquel país. En verdad él nunca pensó que su vida tomaría ese rumbo que lo haría alejarse de casa para irse a vivir lejos, en verdad no era algo que hubiera estado en sus planes al contario de ella. Pero daba gracias a Dios que este cambio había sido un gran bien para él porque fue así como tuvo la oportunidad de conocerla en persona. Si bien recuerda, cuando Annabelle al fin cumplió los dieciocho años, ella fue a verle por primera vez a París, incluso dándole la sorpresa que ella también estudiaría en la nación del amor y los baguettes.

Debió ser el destino o alguna otra cosa extraordinaria lo que logró que ambos pudiesen vivir en la misma ciudad, y más que nada, que hubiesen podido verse frente a frente y pasar tiempo juntos mientras hablaban de lo bella que es París y de su arquitectura tan reconocida. Para ese tiempo, Antonio ya hubo terminado la universidad, cuando Annabelle apenas estaba a punto de entrar. Se hubo recibido como un joven arquitecto, listo para salir a innovar al mundo entero si es que tenía tal dicha, y si no, se conformaría con tener un trabajo estable y un buen sueldo como todos los demás. De nuevo, él no le pide maravillas a la vida, simplemente comodidad y estabilidad.

—Al final me rendí con esa idea, porque no creo que sea posible. —Annabelle le comentaba sobre lo que pensó de él cuando solían hablar por medio de internet durante dos años. Antonio siempre fue muy tierno y muy simpático con ella, y hubo bastantes ocasiones en que Annabelle pensó que sus mensajes eran como indirectas de que ella le gustaba. Annabelle no estaba equivocada, pero es que Antonio incluso comentaba de estar en una relación con una chica en aquel tiempo, y esto a Belle le hacía cambiar de parecer cuando pensaba que él podría tener un cierto interés de más que amigos hacia ella. Porque en esas circunstancias, no podría ser posible, ¿verdad?

—Me gustas. —respondió Antonio en seco, casi sin pensarlo y sin hacer ningún escándalo por ello. Lo que le ha dicho es cierto, ella le gusta en casi todos los sentidos, como persona, como amiga, como _novia_ … pero Annabelle parecía seguir sin creérselo, por ello él tenía que enmendar el momento antes de que ella decidiera indagar más sobre el significado de ese "me gustas" que Antonio no puede explicar sin temor a ser rechazado, y por no quedar como un patán por tener a una disque novia estando casi enamorado de su mejor amiga en vez de esa chica a la que supuestamente adora —. ¿Cómo no gustar de ti cuando eres tan adorable, eh?

Él le ha obsequiado un abrazo como siempre lo hace para ocultar sus nervios al tocar este tema que le pone a pensar que ha dicho una tontería. Annabelle parece olvidar todo lo que él dice al momento en que Antonio la estrecha entre sus brazos como si fuera un tierno peluche cubierto de felpa. Y ella se echa a reír porque el sentirse tan apretujada por alguien tan guapo y tan agradable como Antonio, le causa una sensación extraña en el cuerpo que le da risa. Realmente es una suerte el poder tener un amigo como él.

—En ese caso, Antonio. ¡Tú también me gustas! —la manera en que ella se lo dice parece casi infantil, pero es que así es ella, muy risueña y muy positiva aunque él sabe que por dentro es insegura y hasta tímida. No es perfecta, y esa es una de las cosas que más le gustan de ella —. Eres el _mejor amigo_ que he podido tener.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** Los reviews alimentan mi alma oscura y mi carcomida autoestima.


End file.
